Where's My Angel?
by Fallen-Gabriel
Summary: Wesker never loses. Especially not to him.


Wesker stared at the dark shade before him, crimson eyes narrowed on the space, and hissed. "How dare you." He stood, muscles tensing, and form trembling. "How...**dare** you!" The blonde ran forward, smashing his fist into the mirror, the pieces shattering and raining down on his forearm. Fragments fell into the flesh of his exposed arm, crimson gushing, staining alabaster and falling to the floor, dropping on the cool surfaces of those lies...His lies, the images of himself cracked and broken across the floor before him.

"You...You..." He roared, jerking his arm away, looking down at his palm, the black leather offending him with it's very presence, and he tore away the layer. "You will not defy me. Not now, not ever. You are **mine**." Wesker hissed, taking off his other glove, shredding the fabric between his fingers. He jerked the shards of glass form his arm, watching the blood rivulet down his flesh, and stain the floor. The mirror reflected his form, marble trapped in the black, golden hair flecked with crimson, and bloody eyes narrowed dangerously on the twisted mask of himself that pooled about his feet.

"Is this what you wanted? Is it?!" Wesker hissed, kicking the mirror away, going to his knees to throw them away from himself in something resembling desperation. "I won't let you win. No, you have no right to take this from me!" He growled, standing once more to look around, the silvery moon falling over him now from the windows, their glass long since shattered out of their frames.

_"You're just like him."_

_"You're creating a world in _**_his _**_image."_

_"How could you know any better? You were raised to be him."_

_"Your no angel now, Sweet Seraph."_

"Shut up!" Wesker whirled around, frantically searching the shadows as that voice reverberated around him, ill and contemptuous. "I will dawn a new humanity! I will-"

_"Stop lying to yourself already, it's pathetic Angel." _There it was again, that infernal, cursing voice, trying to damn his perfect world!

"What do you know, you useless bastard?! What have you ever achieved that was worth merit?!" He stepped forward, eyes wide and filled with anger, his fists clenched and trembling by his sides. "...Show yourself you hideous creature." He hissed, low and dangerous.

_"Now, why would I do a thing like that?" _The deep baritone seemed to chuckle, the very epitome of mirth.

"So I can destroy you! I will wipe your very existence off of the -" Wesker stopped, eyes widening as he shivered, feeling a familiar presence behind him, a shadow falling over the upper portion of his face.

_"You never mean it...Angel."_

"S...Sensou." Wesker trembled, turning slowly to look into a pair of lightning azure eyes, a smirk painting those dark-skinned features and the three white marks across his face seemed luminescent in the silvery light of the moon.

_"Yes Angel, what's wrong?"_ The shade's smirk was glued in place, irises blinking from under the brim of that ridiculous cowboy hat. _"You don't look well...Have you been sleeping okay?"_

"...You know the answer to that." Wesker snapped, his features drawing back in a snarl.

_"I'm afraid I don't...There are a lot of things to do where I am."_

"You are nothing without me."

_"That's a matter of perspective." _Sensou leaned down, whispering something into his ear.

Wesker said nothing, biting his lip so hard it bled, the crimson on his arm dried and cracking on his skin.

_"Cat got your tongue?"_

"Silence!" The blonde grabbed his hat, flinging it to the side to tangle both his hands into the Native American's dark mane, and tug him into a biting kiss. It was vicious, teeth clashing to draw blood, tongues finding each other in a duel both knew too well. Too damn well in Wesker's opinion. He mercilessly dug his nails into the other's scalp, pressing them further together. Sensou didn't move for a few seconds, more out of spite than shock, but he finally wrapped his arms around the other, crushing him to him.

Wesker was sure he made a very shameful noise when he was fitted against the other, but he couldn't find it in himself to care, one hand tearing away from locks - with a pained grunt from the other, which made the blonde smirk - to clench into a fist in the other's black shirt. He breathed deeply through his nose, finally withdrawing from the kiss because it was too much...too much memory, pain, and...damn him. His lips were bruised and puffy, covered with crimson from cuts along the bottom one, blood dribbling down his chin, and sluggishly slipping down his throat.

Sensou was in the same state, but he lowered his head, lapping at the blood along the blonde's throat. "Why?"

_"Because no one can be immortal Angel...No one."_

Wesker's eyes snapped open, wide red irises staring down at the fragments of mirror laying about him, his arm fully healed. He'd died. He looked at his pale, ungloved hand, staring at the barren palm. His eyes rose, looking at where the mirror had once been...His eyes widened as he slowly stood, stumbling through the opening to where the other rested against the wall, his chin resting on his chest. Sensou's dark hair loped over his shoulders, running with dried blood, a massive hole in the middle of his chest, and limp form resting on the wall.

"So...This is where you came..." The blonde smirked, and then started to laugh, walking over to kneel before the other. "You've gone and made a mess dear heart, whatever shall I do with you?" Wesker raised his hand to stroke away the raven locks that hid the side of the other's face. Seeing dried blood along his cheek he rubbed at that as well with a pale thumb, patiently watching the dried flakes fall away. "You thought I'd never find you here...Is that it?"

He smirked again, "you seem to forget...you belong to me." Wesker's hand tangled into his black hair, angling his head so he could kiss him, softer this time though, taking his time in exploring the other's mouth with no resistance. He slowly pulled away, staring down at the other's face, and raised his other hand to trace the lips he'd just partially marred. "Mine."

Wesker slowly released his head, letting it fall back the way it was, and stood.

_"Where's my Angel?"_

"I've always been right here...Dear Heart." Wesker smirked. "And I'll never let you leave me again."

~A-S~A-S~

Yes, Sensou is my character. Wesker on the other hand is owned by Resident Evil. I ship these two ridiculously hard. XD As can be noticed by my absurdly long list of fics about them.


End file.
